Haunted
by xoxomangalove
Summary: When Mikan Sakura arrives at Alice Academy she befriends a loner, Natsume Hyuuga who seems to be haunted by an alter ego. Everyone warns Mikan of his violent and confusing past but Mikan just can't seem to stay away.


**Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction so I hope you enjoy it! **

**The first chapter is kind of short but it will get longer!**

**Anyway, it might be confusing at first. The plot is pretty complicated, but all will be revealed eventually!**

- Please Review if you have time (: -**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Haunted<span>**

**Chapter one:Anarchic**

Natsume Hyuuga heaved, breathing heavily with his arms braced on each side of the sink. His body shook violently as he slowly raised his face to look into the mirror. Slowly raising his hand to his reflection he gently placed his hand against the cold mirror.

"Who are you?" Natsume asked to no one but himself. He was all alone in the cold concrete basements bathroom, "Who am I?"

His crimson eyes darkened to shade of maroon. A sinister look took over his expression, "anarchic," His own voice responded in a much more psychotic tone.

Mikan Sakura munched on her morning cereal slowly in an effort to extend her time at home. "Mikan! Let's go!" Her mom, Yuka, yelled.

She frowned, "Okay, I'm coming!" Mikan called back. She placed her bowl in the sink and sighed. She couldn't help but let her mind wander back to her old school. Why did she have to start her second year of high school at a new academy?

Mikan was silent on the drive to school. She played with the hem of her skirt nervously, _what if no one likes me?_

"Honey?" Yuka asked her while placing a comforting hand on Mikan's shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll be fine," Yuka offered a hopeful smile.

"Thanks mom, I know!" Mikan exclaimed half-heartedly, not wanting to worry her mother.

"Okay, here we are! Alice Academy!" Yuka cheered, "Come on now Mikan, go have a good first day!"

"Thanks I will," _Easier said than done._ Mikan sighed and let her gaze fall to the floor as she made her way to the front entrance.

"Another new school," Mikan mumbled to no one particular, "I hope I get to stay here until graduation," Mikan made her way to the office.

"Hello miss, how can I help you?" A plump lady with a little too much blue eye shadow and pink lipstick asked.

"I'm Mikan Sakura," Mikan answered while a small smile, "I'm new," She added.

"Yes of course we've been expecting you!" The woman began rummaging through papers, "Here, found it! This is your time table, this is you locker number and combo, this is a note for your teacher. Don't worry; he'll be expecting you,"

"Thank you," Mikan gave her a cheery smile that could make anyone smile back.

"Have a good first day!"

Back in the hallway Mikan weaved through the crowd while reading her papers. She made her way to her first class, math; her worst subject. She turned the door knob slowly and made her way inside. "Hello, you must be Mikan," Narumi, her teacher, waved his arm frantically at her. _Weird teacher, great._

"Class, this is Mikan Sakuras first day at Alice Academy. Everyone please make an effort to be welcoming."He introduced me. I looked around the room of new faces, not one seemed welcoming.

"Now, pick any open seat and we'll begin class" I glanced at the empty desks. It wasn't a hard choice; the only open ones were all beside, in front, or behind one kid. He was completely isolated.

Mikan began to walk towards a desk. She heard whispers erupt among her classmates. Mikan looked around the room, not seeing the issue.

Mikan sat down in the desk beside his right. She smiled brightly at him. "I'm Mikan, what's your name?" She asked the raven haired boy in a desperate attempt to make conversation. There was an everlasting pause before he finally spoke.

"Natsume," He answered. His voice was emotionless and cold, "Natsume Hyuuga,"

"Sakura Mikan!" She continued to make an effort. Mikan noticed he twirled his pencil in his left hand. "A lefty, eh? Me too"

"Neither of my hands really…dominate" He replied.

"Oh…" Her gaze had fallen upon his bruised and cut knuckles. "Did you get into a fight or something?" She asked. He chuckled.

"I broke a mirror." Natsume smirked. Mikan didn't see what was funny about that.

"Why would you-"

"Okay class! Who would like to show Mikan around the school?" Narumi interrupted Mikans next question. Everyone quickly shifted their gazes downward, "Come on, someone has to," Mikan felt even more uncomfortable after he said that.

"Um…Hotaru. How about you? You're kind and sweet," He laughed at his own joke, "Show around Mikan at lunch okay?" He added.

A girl with amethyst eyes and a short jet black pixie cut nodded her head slightly.

At the end of class Hotaru approached Mikan. "Let's go" _why is everyone so emotionless? _Mikan nodded. She grabbed her bag and slung the strap across her chest. She reached for her books when she noticed Hotaru was already halfway out the door.

"Hey, wait up Hotaruuu!" Mikan whined.

The corners of Hotaru's mouth rose ever so slightly. "Where do you want to go first?"

"Anywhere but the gym" Mikan shivered.

"Nerd are you? Library it is." Hotaru joked. Mikan decided not to mention she was bad at sports _and _academics. They made their way to the library, cafeteria, to every class on Mikans schedule. Hotaru felt Mikan growing on her. Even though could come off as a bit cold, she really was the motherly type. Hotaru was finding herself becoming slightly protective over Mikan.

"And then my hamster, Hammy…" Mikan continued on her pointless story. _Hammy? _Hotaru thought, very clever.

"Lunch is almost over." Hotaru interrupted Mikan's everlasting train of nothing.

"Oh" Mikan was disappointed. She was really enjoying making her first real friend at her new school. "Well thanks so, so, so much for showing me around Hotaru!" She wrapped her arms around Hotaru tightly. Hotaru patted her back awkwardly.

"One more thing…avoid Natsume." Hotaru wasn't going to warn the new girl of Natsume's dangerous reputation. But Mikans carelessness and obliviousness was alarming her. A look shone in Mikans eyes.

"Okay" She replied.

Hotaru knew she was lying.

Mikan made her way to her last class of the day. Every class she had been in was with Natsume. Every class he sat by himself. Every class that was no longer true. For Mikan occupied the seat next to him. Mikan doodled simple drawings of rabbits and cats rather than paying attention to the actual lesson. She was rather childish for almost 17. Suddenly she felt eyes on her paper. Not Natsumes, but a blonde boy on her other side. He was looking at her cute drawings with a look of awe. Mikan coughed awkwardly. The blond shot his eyes up and met hers.

"Sorry…your drawings are really uh, cute. I like animals…" He laughed nervously.

"Thanks, I'm Mikan; I don't think we've met before?" She shone a radiant smile.

"Unfortunately we haven't, my name's Ruka" He blushed. Mikan felt another pair of eyes on her and this time they were Natsumes.

_Last class! Last class! _Mikan cheered in her head. Just one more class then sweet, sweet freedom. Mikan took her spot beside Natsume. She noticed his eyes were a shade darker that she remembered. The rather crimson eyes seemed more, maroon?

"Hey, you" Mikan greeted.

Natsume smirked at her. Not the way he had before, this smirk was scary. "If you know what's good for you, you'd leave me alone, little girl." He was leaning over her desk their noses almost touching. Mikan blushed as he made his way back to his desk. Suddenly his eyes turned bright crimson.

"Uh, just pretend that never happened…" he mumbled.

Natsume ignored all of Mikans attempts of communication. Mikan pouted, she didn't do a single thing! When there was only a few more minutes of class left, he finally gave her the time of day. They talked about their days, how she liked her new school. Until his eyes darkened once again. Natsume grabbed Mikans wrist tightly, she knew it was going to bruise. He leaned towards her pressing his body up against hers, his mouth at her ear. He snarled into her ear. "I told you to leave us alone. I'd hate to make you hate us both." _Us? _And with that the bell rung. Natsumes eyes lightened a few shades. Then he sprinted out of the classroom. Mikan stood frozen.

Natsume wanted,no he_ needed _to get home_. Shit, shit, shit. _Natsume mentally cursed himself. _What is my problem? Why can't I control this? Damn she's going to hate me! Just like everyone else! _Natsume swung open his locker and shoved his books violently in. When his left hand went to lock the locker, his right stopped him. _No, not now _anarchic_. _Then he saw Mikan down the hall, glancing from side to side, scanning faces. She was looking for Natsume, and if he didn't get his locker locked, she was going to find him. Natsume fought with himself until he heard her high voice.

"Natsume!" Mikan rushed over to Natsume. Worry all over her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fi-"Natsumes right hand slowly rose up. Natsumes eyes stayed on Mikans, he didn't even seem to notice that his hand was up, ready to strike. But before Natsume could finish his sentence, or hit Mikan, he was tackled.

"GO RUKA!" everyone cheered as Ruka started to punch Natsume. Mikan gasped in horror. Mikan couldn't believe the guy who was gazing lovingly at her rabbit drawings could be so violent! Natsume seemed to be fighting with himself. While his left hand tried to push him away the right hand had no problem sending punches across Ruka's face. Ruka grabbed Natsumes collar and roughly pushed him up against the lockers. His back created a loud noise as it made impart with the hard metal. Then he threw Natsume to the ground, and stood over top of him.

"Get away from him Ruka! NOW!" Mikan shrieked in panic. Ruka stood up, spat on Natsume, and turned to face Mikan.

"Sorry Mikan, did I scare you?" Ruka asked Mikan sweetly. Mikan ignored him and turned to where Natsume was, but he was already gone.

Natsume sprinted home. It was hard to see through his bruised eye, even harder to run with his limp. He ran up his drive and pulled open his front door. His mother got up from the couch to see who arrived. "Oh," His mother yawned. "It's just you." She said in a bored tone. Then her eyes widened as she took in his tattered clothes, bruised eye, and blood. "What did you do this time?" Her voice boomed. Natsume didn't care, he was used to it.

"Nothing" Natsume mumbled back. He _almost _hit Mikan. But, he didn't. So technically, he didn't do anything. His mother didn't buy it. Who would?

"Go to your _cellar _where you belong!"She screamed her voice hurting his ears._ Go to my room in the basement? I do that every day anyways._ He thought to himself. "And just you wait, you little devil. Just you wait until your father gets home." _What? He's going to beat me up then lock me in the basement? _Natsume made his way into is basement. He sighed and relaxed into his metal barred single bed. He couldn't sleep last night. It wasn't safe. Then again, was it ever? Natsume closed his eyes, and when it was long enough that it would seem he was asleep, he felt it. He felt his right hand lurking, hunting for his left hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! Please R&amp;R<strong>

xoxo


End file.
